


All of it for you

by StrangeNoise



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Fingering, Apologies, Arguments, Developing Relationship, Drunk Driving, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Post-Revolution, Pre-Relationship, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, at least a bit I guess, frustrated Connor is frustrated, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 09:12:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19129003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeNoise/pseuds/StrangeNoise
Summary: When Connor moves in with Hank after the revolution things don't go as smoothly as both of them might have anticipated. Between Hank's drinking problem and Connor's frustration at being unable to work for the time being, they clash more often than they would like. Trying to safe the friendship he'd like to turn into a relationship one day, Hank tries to be better for Connor but soon finds that isn't as easy as he had thought...





	All of it for you

Hank wakes up late one Saturday morning with a splitting headache. He buries his face in his pillow, trying to avoid the rays of sunlight barging in from the window and groans in pain and annoyance. Waking up hungover wasn't really new to him - quite the contrary, really – but every time it happens these days, he thinks again and again how way too old he is for this shit.  
  
He tries and fails to go back to sleep for several long minutes and finally decides to get up. Not the best idea, as it turns out soon after. Hank gets into a sitting position on the side of his bed but can't get any further. His head is spinning mercilessly, and his stomach roils at the movement. For a second, Hank is sure he is going to throw up. But then his body calms down bit by bit and he finally manages to get to his feet. He stumbles out of his bedroom, almost falling over when his feet catch in a pair of jeans that have been carelessly thrown on the floor. It makes Hank stop in his tracks and look down himself before he leaves the room. Connor is bound to be somewhere in the house, after all, and though he surely would assure Hank that he didn't mind the older man isn't too keen on accidentally flashing the android. Luckily, he's at least wearing a pair of boxers and a ratty old t-shirt. That has to be enough.  
  
Hank leaves the bedroom and slowly trots to the bathroom. On his way there, he passes the kitchen, where Sumo is slobbering over a bowl of kibble. Something seems off, though.  
  
It takes Hank another minute or two to figure things out. By then, he's already managed to down more painkillers than is probably advisable and wash his face after he catches a glimpse of his reflection in the mirror and almost feels the need to throw up again. There's no breakfast waiting for him. Not even the scent of coffee.  
  
Living with Connor has many perks and the android making him breakfast is clearly one of them. It had been strange and unfamiliar at first, but Hank had gotten used to it – after telling Connor time and again that it wasn’t necessary which the android had ignored. And it wasn’t like Hank expected Connor to do make him breakfast nowadays but the fact that Connor hadn't done it today was strange, nonetheless.  
Hank tried to remember what had happened last night. Maybe he had given Connor some reason to be upset with him. But all Hank could remember was getting off a shift at work he had offered to cover for a co-worker and heading straight to Jimmy's afterward. Connor had been invited to some evening event with Markus and his crew, so Hank had opted for drinking instead of sitting on his couch all by himself all night. Maybe, between getting to Jimmy's and coming home afterward something had happened.  
  
Determined to find out what happened, Hank makes himself a coffee and then goes to find Connor. He finds the android in the living room, sitting on the couch and watching a documentary about aquatic animals. If he notices Hank entering the room, Connor doesn't show it. His eyes are glued to the tv screen and he sits almost eerily still.  
  
"Mornin'", Hank mutters but receives no response, "No breakfast for me today?" It's a dumb thing to say and Hank regrets it the second he says it. Connor shakes his head, grabs the remote and turns up the volume on the tv. It's not too loud but loud enough for Hank's head to pound again.  
  
"Anything wrong?", he asks next and moves over to the sofa. Connor shrugs, still not taking his eyes off the tv. Hank wants to ask what on earth could be so exciting to learn about sea slugs but keeps the question to himself. Instead, he decides that a change of tactic is in order. If Connor isn't willing to tell him what he did wrong, maybe he can at least lighten his mood a little by asking him about the party he's been to.  
  
"Alright", Hank sighs and sits down on the couch, "How was your night, then?" That gets a reaction from Connor. He shuts off the tv with more force than is necessary and turns to look at Hank. At his temple, his LED is spinning yellow.  
  
"You're seriously asking how my night was?!", he asks incredulously. Hank swallows thickly. Connor is usually very hard to set off. The fact that he is practically fuming right now makes it very obvious that Hank fucked up big time. He shakes his head in answer to Connor's question, which has the android rolling his eyes angrily.  
  
"Well, let me tell you how my night went", Connor says, agitated, and Hank knows that he won't like what he's going to here, "I went to this very nice event Markus had organized. I met some people I hadn't seen in a very long time. It was very nice as long as it lasted."  
  
Connor huffs angrily and Hank watches his LED blink red a few times before turning back to yellow.  
  
"I barely got through Markus' introductory speech before I was called by one of the employees of Jimmy's bar", Connor continues and Hank feels more and more like a young child being scolded, "They told me that my partner had gotten so utterly drunk that they feared he was going to hurt himself and practically begged me to come and pick you up. It was barely past seven pm at that time, mind you. So, I excused myself from that event I had been looking forward to for weeks and went to pick you up at Jimmy's. The only positive thing that happened was that you were too drunk to pick a fight when I got you out of that bar and into a cab. Back here, I watched you throw up whatever unhealthy combo of cheese and French fries you had for dinner for fifteen minutes, then put you to bed and came to look after you and scan your vitals every thirty minutes to make sure you weren't dying in your sleep. That is how my night went."  
  
Hank had listened to Connor's outburst with ever-growing levels of shame and now that Connor is done, he would very much like for the ground to open up and swallow him whole. It's not like he hadn't planned on getting drunk when he decided to go to Jimmy's last night. But he had certainly not planned to get completely shitfaced. It wasn't even like he had had one of his bullshit excuses to get drunk. He had simply gone out and fucked himself up.  
  
"Shit, Connor…I'm sorry", Hank mutters and buries his face in his hands for a moment.  
  
"You should be", Connor replies without missing a beat and although it stings, Hank thinks he deserves this.  
  
"I didn't mean to ruin your night", he adds and finally dares look Connor in the face again, "You shouldn't have to take care of some old drunk fuck, who doesn't know when to stop."  
  
Connor rolls his eyes and sighs in exasperation. He still looks upset, but his posture becomes a little more relaxed, his expression more understanding than straight-up angry now.  
  
"It's not that I hate taking care of you, Hank. That's what friends are for", Connor says and uncrosses his arms, "But these events are important to me. Since I'm still not allowed to return to work, the people I meet at Jericho are the only way of getting social interaction besides talking to you. And it's not like I don't like talking to you but sometimes I just need someone else around."  
  
"Yeah, sure", Hank sighs, "Again: I'm really sorry. I'll make sure it doesn't happen again." Opposite him, Connor's LED that had settled on the usual blue, shifts to yellow again.  
  
"That's what you said last time", Connor says, and Hank feels another pang of guilt explode in his chest. He vaguely remembers a dinner that Connor had been invited to and throwing up all over the suit Connor had bought for the occasion when he carried Hank into the house drunk.  
  
"Look, I'm trying to get back on track, it's just…", Hank breaks off because he has no idea what else to say. All he knows is that he's trying not to get drunk as much as he used to but sometimes, he just needs an outlet.  
  
"I've had three of those events in the past two months and I had to come to pick you up drunk every single time", Connor insists, voice quiet but firm. His bad conscience keeps gnawing at Hank and it's slowly starting to mix with a little anger.  
  
"Come on, Con, let a guy have a drink every once in a while", he sighs and earns himself a frustrated look from Connor.  
  
"As I have said before", Connor begins, exasperated, "I don't want you to give up drinking once and for all from one day to the next. All I'm asking you is to not get drunk every single time I'm going out. I'm starting to become some weird form of regular at Jimmy's and I don't like it."  
  
"You want me to stay home every damn night, then?", Hank barks, well and truly upset now, "So you can sit next to me and give me weird looks every time I get myself another drink?"  
  
"That's not what I said", Connor replies, voice still calm but LED back to pulsing red between phases of yellow.  
  
"But it's what you'd like to happen, right?", Hank shouts angrily, "You say you don't want me to stop drinking as if you had any say in what I get to do or not but deep down I bet you'd love to just pour all the alcohol in this house down the drain. Why don't you just fucking admit it?"  
  
"And what purpose would that serve?", Connor asks as he gets to his feet, voice icy cold now, "You're lashing out at me already for so much as suggesting you shouldn't get blackout-drunk every time, I'm not around to keep you company. I'm in no mood to be yelled at any more than I have been already."  
  
Hank watches as Connor grabs an oversized hoodie, he bought for himself and slips into it. Then, he grabs the extra set of keys Hank had given him when he had moved in.  
  
"Where are you going?", the lieutenant asks as Connor heads towards the hallway. The android stops and turns to look at him, his LED back to a steady yellow.  
  
"This conversation isn't very productive, so I don't see any reason to continue it", Connor states simply, "But from previous experiences, I'm guessing you'll have calmed down in about an hour. I'll take Sumo to the park until then."  
  
Hank doesn't say anything in return. He listens to Connor's footsteps and the soft cooing he uses to persuade Sumo to leave the house. Sumo's leash jingles, as they head out. Then, the front door closes, and silence falls throughout the house.  
  
Hank mutters something about Connor acting like Sumo was his dog and complains to no one in particular about the overbearing nature of this android but his anger quickly diffuses. He's never angry for long. Short, almost violent outbursts are Hank's forte. He knows they're not healthy and usually leave a mess to sort out that he'd rather not have created in the first place but by then, it's usually too late. Bless the patience on this android, Hank thinks.  
  
If he’s being honest, he had been expecting Connor to move out long ago. Even if he wasn't allowed to work yet, there are ways for androids to find a living space. The market for android housing is booming and some even offered free-of-charge lodgings for androids such as Connor, who had no job as of yet. But Connor stuck around for whatever reason. Hank had asked him why before, but he had been drunk and didn't really remember the answer. He knows that it was something sentimental, that it made him feel warm and content at the time and he feels quite a lot of guilt at not being able to remember it, but it was not like it could be changed right now.  
  
Grumbling, he eventually drags himself back to the bathroom and takes a shower. Afterward, he feels cleaner and slightly more human, but Connor hasn't returned yet and his bad conscience is gnawing on Hank even worse for it. The worst thing about Connor being mad at him is that his anger is justified. Hank definitely should cut back on his alcohol intake, has thought so himself many times before – and yet he can't bring himself to do it. Deep down, Hank knows he's probably the textbook definition of a functioning alcoholic but putting such a label on himself would send him into a spiral he has no idea how to get out of, so he just shoves it as far away from himself as he can and tries not to think about it too hard.  
  
Still, his feet guide him towards his liquor cabinet and when he opens it, hot shame and guilt burn on his back at the number of bottles he finds in there. Most of them contain his favorite whiskey, but he knows somewhere in the back is a bottle with expensive scotch he bought the day Cole was born and had been planning on drinking it with him on his twenty-first birthday. Hank slams the cabinet shut against the sudden onslaught of emotion and retreats back to the couch. He turns on the TV but nothing he watches really registers.  
  
Hank knows he has to make changes. He wants to do it, too. If not for himself, then at least so he won't disappoint Connor as much as he does these days. Connor went through hell and deserves friends that make his new life a good one. Not some washed-up has-been like Hank, who makes him leave important functions to drag his drunk ass home.  
With this in mind, Hank spends the rest of the morning making a game plan. He knows he can't quit alcohol cold turkey and he doesn't want to give up on it entirely, anyway. But he needs to tone it down considerably if he wants Connor to see he's actually trying. It's not going to be easy, but Hank is determined. Admittedly, he's been determined before and failed. This time feels different, though. He has someone aside from himself he wants to be a better person for and somehow that makes it easier.  
  
  
Connor returns almost an hour later. He enters the house, praising Sumo for how good a boy he's been and showers the dog in pets and affection. Sumo lets it happen for a bit, then trots over to his water bowl and drinks until it's almost empty. Then, the saint Bernard collapses on his bed and snores away almost instantly. Hank watches the scene unfold with a smirk on his face and raises a brow at Connor as soon as Sumo is asleep.  
  
"What did you do to him?", he asks good-naturedly. Connor shrugs and smiles down at the dog.  
  
"We found a nice stick to play with and I think both of us overestimated Sumo's level of fitness", the android admits and Hank laughs. It's happened before. Hank hadn't actually played with Sumo in ages and when Connor came into their lives, full of energy and with a never-ending love for dogs, Sumo had turned back into an overexcited puppy. And for all his expensive analyzing tools, Connor regularly seemed to get too caught up in whatever game he and Sumo were playing to realize he was pushing the old dog way past his limits. One time, they had been playing catch with a ball Connor had found somewhere almost all day out on the asphalt. The next day, Sumo's paws had been so sore from running across the hard surface for too long that he could barely get up to eat without whining pitifully. Connor had been heartbroken and had apologized to both Hank and Sumo endlessly. Hank had laughed it off, though. At least, this way Sumo was getting some exercise. They just had to make sure he didn't overexert himself too much.  
  
"Glad to hear you had fun", Hank says and clears his throat. He knows that he needs to apologize but the words for it never come easily to him. Connor just stands there, smiling at him patiently as if he knew exactly what was coming - and maybe he does. After all, this isn't the first time they're going through something like this.  
  
"I'm sorry, Con", Hank finally says with a sigh, "I know I've said this before, so maybe it seems like I don't really mean it, but I do. You're new to this life and I shouldn't stand in the way of you enjoying it to the fullest."  
  
A warm smile spreads on Connor's face and warms Hank's heart like it always does.  
  
"I know you would never hurt me on purpose, Hank", Connor says softly, "Which doesn't mean I don't get angry when you do. But so long as you see where you went wrong and do better in the future, I won't stay mad with you."  
  
"That's good to hear", Hank replies, smiling himself now, "How about I find myself something to eat and then we watch a movie together? You even get to choose." Connor grins at that. He has mentioned on several occasions that he doesn't understand Hank's taste in movies and even complained about how bad some of them were.  
  
"Sounds good", Connor agrees, "I'll even make lunch for you. If I don't, you'll manage to find the greasiest thing in the house and eat that." The android grins at Hank's scowl and playfully pokes his belly before he saunters off into the kitchen. Hank returns to the living room and sits down on the sofa. Sometimes he can't believe how happy it makes him to have someone like Connor around.  
  
  
They spend the rest of the day on the couch, watching movies and chatting. Everything is like nothing ever happened between them and Hank is glad that it is that way. Other people would have given up on him long ago – but not Connor. The android sticks around, even though the upcoming months are difficult for both of them.  
  
Hank tries to drink less, which works out better some days and doesn't work out quite so well on others. Sometimes he still has to suffer through Connor's disappointed looks, when he gets up to get his fifth glass of whiskey for the evening, but the intervals between them grow longer. There are fewer mornings where Hank wakes up miserable and hungover and it takes a lot longer for him to empty a bottle of whiskey than it did some months ago. Of course, there are worse days, too, but he never feels quite like he is crashing as hard as he used to.  
  
At the same time as Hank's life improves bit by bit, Connor's stays painfully stagnant. Laws allowing androids to work are written painfully slowly and even if there are exceptions made to existing laws, Connor isn't on top of the list of androids to be allowed to work before legislation has run its due course. Hank knows that Connor is trying to make the best of it, but he sees that it's taking a toll on the android. No matter how much Connor throws himself into all the new hobbies he tries, there's only so much one can do to keep themselves busy and for an android, who learns much faster and doesn't need sleep that point, where there's nothing left to do, comes way earlier than it would for any human. Connor does his best to keep himself busy around the house, cooking for Hank and taking care of Sumo, but Hank knows full well that Connor yearns to go back to the job he was created for and that every day away from the precinct chips away at him.  
  
So, he tries to be around as much as he can before and after work. He avoids going to Jimmy's or Chicken Feed after work so he can return to Connor and a home-cooked meal. Over dinner, they talk about the cases Hank is working on – he tells Connor as much as he is legally allowed to say and the android greedily takes in all the information like a flower in the desert – and afterward, they settle down on the couch to watch a movie or whatever sports match is on. Hank notices that over the course of several weeks, Connor scoots ever closer to him, while they watch whatever is on TV. It's tentative, shy almost and it takes almost three weeks until Connor dares to rest his head on Hank's shoulder. At first, Hank is confused and nervous about it, but he soon finds that he likes the physical contact. When he tells Connor as much, the android beams at him and now, whenever they sit on the couch, Connor's head is either on Hank's shoulder or in his lap. More often than not, Hank will run his fingers through Connor's hair, as it helps him unwind after a long day of work and soothe something inside Connor at the same time.  
  
They also go out for dinner or to the cinema sometimes, because Connor insists Hank should get out of the house more. At one point, Hank jokes about how people, who see them, probably assume they are dating. Connor laughs and Hank joins in, but later that night, in the solitude of his bedroom, he realizes that he wouldn't actually mind going on a real date with Connor. At first, the thought scares him. Hank hasn't been truly in love for so long that the emotion has simply snuck up on him without his noticing. It’s hard looking Connor in the eyes for a day or two. When the android asks him about it, Hank makes up some story about a difficult case, but he isn't too sure if Connor actually believes it.  
  
In the end, it takes Hank several weeks to come to term with his new crush and another two weeks to decide how he wants to act on it. Part of him wants to trample down on the feelings he has for Connor, keep them a secret and never act on them at all. Connor is the closest thing to a real friend he's had in years – if he doesn’t count Fowler – and he doesn't want to ruin that by confessing his feelings. Besides, Connor hasn't been truly alive for too long. Maybe he isn't interested in a relationship just yet.  
Another part of him yearns for Connor with every waking minute. It’s almost ridiculous in how much it reminds him of his first crushes when he was still a teenager. He hasn't had feelings this intense for someone, since when he met his wife. But even if he is this helplessly in love, Hank still holds himself back. He knows he's seen better days, but he isn't too bad a catch, either and still, he wants to be better for Connor. Sometimes, that thought is the only thing that kept him from reaching for a liquor bottle, when Connor is out with friends and there is nothing on TV.  
  
And so their lives go on. Hank goes to work and works on himself to be a better person for Connor, while Connor stays at home and tries not to spontaneously combust with boredom. Some days it works out fine, others they clash. When Connor is particularly frustrated and Hank has had one whiskey too much, they end up shouting themselves hoarse at the slightest provocation from the other. They usually make up just as quickly, though, except the one time they don't talk to each other for almost three days. As much as they hate arguing, Connor still manages to find something positive in it. It helps him understand his own emotions better and teaches him empathy, Connor says, while Hank is just glad his friend doesn't hate him for whatever he said the night before.  
  
But no matter the progress they make, time passes cruelly. Spring turns to summer, summer turns to fall and soon the first of October rolls around. Hank tries to ignore the upcoming anniversary for as long as he can, but the thoughts keep creeping in unbidden and so do the nightmares. When he wakes up screaming, drenched in sweat and tears running down his face and Connor barges in to see if he's alright, he decides he needs to numb himself again. At least until after the 11th.  
  
So Hank resumes drinking heavier than ever and passes out halfway through whatever he and Connor are watching most nights. They get into one argument after the other. Hank is drunk and angry most of the time and Connor understands, but he can't take the hurt away, try as he might. Connor is dying to get back to work after almost a year of having to keep himself busy some other way and he still can't and Hank sees how it hurts him. The days leading up to the anniversary are agony for both of them and by the 9th Hank desperately wishes he could just fast-forward time. He knows he's being insufferable and ruining all the progress he's made in the past months, but part of him can't seem to care. Part of him just wants to escape the pain, the guilt, the nightmares and the only way to get there is to drain a bottle of whiskey and pass out into a dreamless sleep. Every time he gets into an argument with Connor, Hank hates himself the second they're done. He's not a very religious man but he prays almost every night that Connor will stay with him until the anniversary is over and he can get a grip on his life again.  
  
Finally, painfully, the 11th of October arrives. With Connor's help, Hank drags himself into work on time but the moment he arrives, he wishes he hadn't. There isn't much to do except paperwork, which means he has to spend hours on end at his desk with people giving him pitying looks left and right. When Gavin Reed passes by his desk, Hank briefly considers starting an argument with the man just to get some feeling of normality back on this day. Unfortunately, everyone seems to have decided to leave him alone today, which means endless hours of staring at a screen and getting next to nothing done, while memories threaten to swallow Hank alive.  
  
When the work day finally ends, Hank feels as if he had just worked in a coal mine for a week straight. His body aches and he's desperately in need of a drink. Luckily, Connor had agreed to accompany him to Jimmy's for the night to keep him company, while Hank got horrendously drunk. They meet outside the bar and Connor's warm smile as Hank walks up to him is like a balm on the man's maltreated soul. At least one person seems to have listened to Hank's mental pleas to make this day as normal as it can possibly be, lest he slip off the rails completely.  
  
Their night starts out pleasantly enough. Connor says nothing and doesn't even give Hank any looks when he orders a double of his favorite whiskey and the greasiest cheese fries he can find on the menu for his dinner. Hank, in turn, indulges the android by letting him analyze a little of the sauce on his fries and letting him rattle off all the contents, much to Jimmy's dismay. It's amusing to Hank, though. And it helps Connor deal with his continued unemployment at least a little, as it gives him an excuse to use his expensive analyzing tools – even if it's just on a bit of cheese.  
  
They sit at the bar and chat about this and that, as the night wears on. It does feel like a normal night out for the most part, but whenever Hank remembers why they're here in the first place, he empties his drink and orders a new one. By ten they move to a booth because it's becoming decidedly more difficult for Hank to keep himself upright on the bar stools. A waitress keeps his drinks coming and Connor's worried looks return. When Hank has just ordered his third whiskey in just under thirty minutes, Connor opens his mouth but Hank cuts him off before he can even say anything.  
  
"Don't you fucking dare right now", he growls, his words slurred, "I don't fucking need you to count my damn drinks." Connor's LED swirls yellow for a few moments but he stays quiet. They try to return to their previous conversation but the mood has shifted and they find themselves sitting in silence for ever-increasing amounts of time.  
  
A little after eleven Hank has enough. He pays for his drinks and stumbles out into the cold night, Connor following at his heels. Hank fumbles the keys to his car out of his coat pocket, but when they reach the vehicle, Connor stops him.  
  
"You shouldn't drive, Hank", he says, gently but firmly, "Even without an actual breathalyzer test I can tell you are past the legal limit."  
  
"Fuck off", Hank barks, shoulders past Connor and gets into the car. Connor opens the passenger door but doesn't get in.  
  
"Hank", he says insistently, "You are in no condition to drive. If you refuse to leave your car here for the night and get a taxi at least let me drive." There's a worried look on Connor's face and Hank wants to get out of the car and punch the android in the face.  
  
"Get in or fucking stay here, if you don't trust me", he growls instead, "I'm not waiting all night, ‘til you've made up your fucking mind." For emphasis, Hank starts the engine and gives Connor a pointed look. The android's LED blinks red a few times, then he gets into the passenger seat and closes the door.  
  
"Would you please drive me to RK's place?", Connor asks barely a minute into their drive towards home.  
  
"Why would you want to go there?", Hank wonders, feeling like he already knows the answer somewhere deep down. Connor only ever visits his successor when he’s truly upset.  
  
"I don't feel like being in your company anymore", Connor replies, his voice carefully calm and measured, "This night has taken a turn for the worse and I need to be away from you, at least for tonight." A nauseating wave of hurt and anger washes over Hank. He knows this night isn't going as they had planned, but Connor could be a little more understanding, he thinks. This day of the year is never easy for Hank and if Connor thought he could just waltz into Hank's life and change that, then he's even dumber than he looks.  
  
"Fine", Hank mutters, trying to contain the boiling anger in his voice. Suddenly, he's in no mood to be around Connor anymore, either. He drives as fast as he dares, so they arrive at RK's tiny apartment as quickly as they possibly can. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees the reflection of Connor's LED on the window. It blinks a staccato-rhythm of red-yellow-yellow-red-yellow-red and it's getting on his nerves worse than anything else ever has. When they finally arrive at the apartment complex RK lives in, he brings the car to a stop so abruptly, Connor's chest almost collides with the dashboard. The android turns to look at him and takes a steadying breath and the look on his face tells Hank that he has just royally fucked something up.  
  
"This is the last time I'm allowing you to drive drunk", Connor says, voice cold and measured, all emotion but an underlying, seething anger filtered out of it, "I only allowed it this time, because I trust myself to be able to intervene, if you should make a mistake." Hank wants to say something, but Connor doesn't let him.  
  
"I know today is not a good day for you and I indulged you more than I should have, because I thought it might help you cope", the android continues, while Hank just sits there, dumbfounded, "But, frankly, I am revolted by how willingly you are putting yourself and others in danger by insisting on driving a vehicle despite having considerably elevated blood alcohol levels. The next time you insist on driving drunk, I will call the police on you." Connor opens the door and steps out of the car. Instead of leaving immediately, though, he looks Hank deep in the eyes once more.  
  
"I understand that losing your son in a car accident was hard on you, Hank, and I’m doing my best to help you cope with that loss, as long as you'll let me", Connor says, his voice barely above a whisper but with a clear edge to it, "But don't expect me to take care of you, if you can't look at yourself in the mirror, because your reckless drunk driving tore another family apart." With that, Connor slams the car door shut, squares his shoulders and enters the building.  
  
Hank sits in his car for god knows how long. His heart is racing and guilt threatens to eat him up from the inside. He knows that Connor is right. He shouldn't be behind the steering wheel of any vehicle with how many drinks he's had tonight and yet he still is. The thought of him causing an accident and being the cause for another family's grief makes Hank feel nauseous. He bolts out of his car and makes it into a dark alley next to the apartment complex just before he starts puking his guts out. By the time his stomach is empty, there are tears running down his face. He fucked up. More than he's ever fucked anything up before. He just wants to collapse and wallow in self-pity until the ground swallows him whole, but he knows that's no way to go about things.  
  
With shaking fingers, Hank calls himself a taxi. As he waits for the self- driving vehicle to arrive, he wonders if Connor will ever want to see him again. Even in his drunken and fatalistic state of mind, he doubts the android will cut him out of his life just like that. But he also knows that he fucked up worse tonight than he ever has. Hank has never seen Connor this angry about anything and it hurts to know that it was him, who made him this upset.  
  
The taxi eventually pulls up in front of Hank and he crawls into the backseat. He leans his head against the cool glass of the window and watches the nightly city pass by around him. He drifts in and out of consciousness and is glad, when the taxi pings at him insistently, as it pulls up in front of his house. He stumbles out of the vehicle and into the house. Even Sumo can't hold Hank's attention for more than a few fleeting seconds, before his owner stumbles over to a shelf in the living room, takes something from it and collapses on the couch with it. It's the picture of Cole Hank tends to look at in times of emotional turmoil. He is only momentarily distracted, when Sumo clambers onto the couch with him, resting his big head in Hank's lap in a gesture of comfort. With a watery smile, Hank places a hand in the dog's fur, then focuses on the item in his hand again.  
  
From the picture, Cole is smiling back at him, happy and very much alive. Unbidden, the last words Connor said to him come to the forefront of Hank's mind and all but knock the air out of him. Still looking at the picture, Hank wonders what Cole would think of him if he could see him now. He would probably not even recognize Hank, he figures. Surely, he would be disappointed. Hank had been his son's hero, but ever since Cole died, he had turned into the contrary of an idol. The loneliness and drinking were bad enough, but endangering others just because he was drunk and felt like it was a new kind of selfishness that Hank had never felt before.  
  
The thought of another man his age sitting on his couch, clutching a picture of his deceased child to his chest in grief, because Hank drunkenly lost control of his car, is what does it for Hank. He suddenly, violently bursts into tears, curls in on himself as much as he can and buries his face in Sumo's thick fur.  
"I'm sorry", he murmurs over and over again to no one in particular. His thoughts are a swirling mess of words and faces. Cole and Connor come up frequently and every time it hits him like a blow. Hank knows he has to make things right, but he has no idea how. So he just sits there, sobbing, hating himself, until he passes out.  
  
The next time he wakes, it's to the sun blinding him and a splitting headache. Hank has lived through his fair share of hangovers, but this one is a whole new level. He gets to his feet and almost steps onto the picture of Cole he must have dropped at some point in his sleep. With a sigh, he puts it back onto the shelf he got it from and progresses to the kitchen. His whole body is stiff and aching from spending the night on the couch. After five glasses of water and an equal amount of painkillers, Hank finally feels a little more alive again. Then, the memories of last night hit him like a brick to the head.  
  
He still has no idea on how to fix things with Connor. He desperately wants to, no questions there, but he doesn't know how to convey that to the android. Hank could, of course, promise to do better in the future, but he has just proven spectacularly that he can't keep such a promise. It's frustrating above all else. He had been doing so well and then he'd just dropped off the wagon and hurt himself and Connor in the process. Maybe, it just isn't meant to be, he thinks. The thought stings but it makes a terrible amount of sense. Connor shouldn't be forced to spend his time with a washed-up alcoholic, only because he has no one else and no place to go. Maybe, Hank could apologize best, if he offered Connor a way out of his current life.  
  
Trying not to listen to the voice in his head that keeps yelling at him not to push Connor away, Hank picks up his phone and texts Connor. He asks to meet him in an hour, or alternatively, whenever Connor feels like it. The answer is instantaneous. Connor agrees to meet Hank in front of RK’s apartment in an hour. A hopeful smile dares spread on Hank's face, as he puts the phone down again and goes to get ready for his meet up with Connor.  
  
Hank arrives at the apartment complex seventy minutes later. Connor is already waiting outside and greets Hank with a raised brow when he gets out of the taxi that took him here. They stand opposite each other awkwardly, until Hank clears his throat.  
  
"I thought we could take a walk together", he suggests, "There's a park nearby."  
  
"Sure", Connor agrees and follows Hank's lead in the direction of the park. His gaze is glued to Hank's car until they round the next corner. Hank knows Connor wants to ask about it but holds himself back until Hank says something about it first.  
  
Once they reach the park, they wander around aimlessly for a while. Hank gets himself a small coffee at a vendor's stand and they sit down on a bench nearby. Sipping on his coffee, Hank tries to get his thoughts in order, so what he has to say to Connor comes out coherent and in a convincing way. The way Connor is all but staring at him doesn't help much and in the end, Hank can't help the chuckle that bubbles out of him at the sight of the tightly strung android next to him.  
  
"Go on, say what you want to say", he offers, good-naturedly, "I've got something prepared I want to tell you, but I guess that can wait."  
  
"You left your car at RK's place", Connor bursts out almost immediately, his LED spinning yellow, gaze fixed on Hank's face.  
  
"I did", he sighs and rubs at the back of his neck in a gesture of nervousness, "What you said to me before you left, really got to me, you know? All that stuff about me doing to others what happened to me if I wasn't careful. You hit a nerve there."  
  
"Good", Connor replies, allowing the corners of his mouth to twitch for a split-second, "I wasn't sure I would get through to you, but it's good to know I did."  
  
"You did. Sobered me up faster than anything ever has", Hank admits, then decides to dive right into further confessions, "You know, part of the reason I was so pissed off last night was seeing you look at me with this worried expression of yours. I hadn't seen that in a while and it hurt like a bitch, because, believe it or not, I'd been trying very hard not to drink myself stupid these last months. After we had that big argument about you having to take care of me all the time, I didn't want to do that to you anymore. It worked for a bit, but maybe I'm just too far gone to get back on track ever again."  
  
Hank hasn't dared look at Connor as he delivered his little speech, but when he hears the android draw a shuddering breath next to him, he does turn to look at him. Connor's eyes are watery, his LED pulsing a rapid yellow rhythm.  
  
"You drank less…because of me?", Connor asks, voice disbelieving. Hank nods.  
  
"Didn't think you deserved being caretaker to some drunk, just because you thought you had nowhere else to go", he mutters, looking down at his hands now, "Believe it or not, I'm really sorry for what I put you through these past months. It wasn't fair. You should be able to live your life to the fullest, now that you're free. Instead, I kept you tied to myself and my shitty house because I was so happy I wasn't alone anymore that I was afraid of letting you go. I was a complete idiot, but I still hope you could find it in yourself to forgive me for everything I put you through."  
  
Connor looks at him, seemingly at a loss for words. That's new. Hank is almost tempted to laugh. Usually, Connor has something to say to anything he could possibly tell him or do to him. But now, his LED keeps swirling and blinking like fireworks. His mouth opens and closes a few times before he is finally able to speak again.  
  
"Of course I forgive you Hank", Connor says, interrupting himself, then starting again, "I know you never meant to hurt me. I knew your coping mechanisms weren't the healthiest and yet, I still hoped things would be easier than they were. Pretty naïve, don't you think?" Connor huffs a laugh and Hank does the same.  
  
"Everyone can dream", he says and ruffles Connor's hair, before he can stop himself. It's not something he's never done before. Sometimes, he does it when they are sitting in front of the TV and Connor gives some truly outrageous commentary on whatever they are watching. Connor will always bat his hand away and run his own through his hair to check if anything was out of place. It’s a harmless interaction between friends. But this time, something like a small, electric spark passes between them. Connor looks Hank in the eye and his heart skips a beat.  
  
"I want to apologize, too, Hank", Connor says after a moment. Hank draws his hand back, nods and waits for whatever is to come.  
  
"I haven't been the easiest to deal with, either, these past months", Connor continues, looking down at his hands, "Figuring myself out, learning to deal with all these new emotions I suddenly had, was hard. It still is. But I always have you to guide me through it as best you can. But…not being able to work, having all this amazing processing power and letting it go to waste, while I drew or read or learned mandarin because I had nothing else to do…it hurt. I miss work and I can't wait to go back to it, but I just can't because jurisdiction is so slow and it's driving me insane. And sometimes I took my frustration out on you. Like when I yelled at you for getting drunk, when I was out with friends. It wasn't okay what you did, but I could have handled the situation more maturely. I'm sorry, Hank."  
  
Hank suddenly feels like he is going to burst at the seams from all the emotions that are currently raging inside him. He wants to tell Connor that he has nothing to apologize for and that his frustration is justified. But that would only result in a discussion he doesn't want to have right now. Instead, he pulls Connor into an awkward hug and presses him against his chest.  
  
"It's fine", he mutters, as he holds the android, who's trembling slightly in his arms, "Maybe the both of us just need some time apart to figure ourselves out, you know? I could help you find a place for yourself, so you can finally be independent and stuff."  
  
Hank has expected an array of reactions to his proposal. Most of them involve some sort of discussion with Connor, but he is willing to go through that if it helps his friend. What he hasn't anticipated is the way, Connor almost violently breaks free from his hug, to look at Hank. His eyes are wide with shock, his LED blinking in a distressed red-yellow-red.  
  
"I don't want to move out", Connor gasps and Hank is taken aback by the raw emotion in his voice, "I like being around you, Hank. I like you. A lot." Suddenly, Connor surges forward again, crashing their lips together in something akin to a kiss. Hank is too confused for a few moments to react in any way and seems that Connor takes that negatively. He pulls back and stares at his hands.  
  
"I'm sorry. I got overwhelmed by my emotions and clearly overstepped a boundary there", he says numbly and his voice is almost back to the unfeeling machine that addressed Hank the first time they met. It sends a shiver down Hank's spine and a spike of guilt into his heart.  
  
"Hey, Con, look at me", he begs, softly, and Connor's head snaps back up. He looks absolutely heartbroken and all Hank wants to do is hug him again. But he knows they need to talk this through, first.  
  
"Listen, I like you a lot, too", Hank finally admits and Connor's eyes widen in surprise, "I didn't know how to tell you. I wanted to be better for you, first, before taking things…wherever I would've taken them with you. And just so we're in the clear: I don't necessarily want you to move out, either. I just think that, right now, it's the sensible thing to do. We both need to figure things out for ourselves and these past months have shown that we're just going to hurt ourselves if we try to do it together. My place will always be open for you and once we're both better, you can move back in, if you want. But at the moment I think you moving out is the rational thing to do."  
  
Connor nods, sniffles a bit and rubs at his eyes. He lets out a shaky laugh before he says: "I don't want to be rational, Hank. I've been rational enough. I just want to listen to my feelings now."  
  
"And that's why I have to be the rational one, for once", Hank sighs, "Promise, I don't like it either. But it's the best thing for both of us right now. And you can still come over, whenever you like. Sumo would be upset if you didn't come by anymore." Connor actually manages a little chuckle at that.  
  
"I'm afraid you're right, Hank", he says after a moment, "I'll go looking for my own place as soon as I can. But right now, there's something else that's more important."  
  
"And what is that?", Hank wonders, although he's quite sure he knows what Connor is playing at.  
  
"I'm going to ask you out on a date", Connor announces, almost back to his bright-eyed, cheerful self now, "You said you liked me a lot, too, after all." Hank blushes at that and it's a bit embarrassing if he's honest with himself. Blushing like a schoolgirl, because his crush actually likes him back and wants to go out with him – he's supposed to be too old for stuff like that. Still, he looks into Connor's deep, brown eyes and can't feel anything but happiness and excitement.  
  
"I mean…we could always go and grab lunch somewhere", he suggests on a whim. He hasn't had breakfast due to his hangover and right now he could do with a bite to eat.  
  
"We could do that", Connor muses, tone of voice indicating he has something else in mind already, "Or we could grab something on the way back to your place, get comfortable on the sofa, watch some of your silly 90s movies and order take out from your favorite Vietnamese place."  
  
"If that qualifies as a date, we've probably had about 300 already", Hank snorts, although he isn't opposed to the idea.  
  
"two-hundred-seventy-six", Connor corrects him with a smile, "But I'm sure we can reach three-hundred by the end of the year if we put in a bit of an effort." He grins and Hank can't stop himself from bursting into laughter. He thinks that he should have expected Connor to be just as ridiculously eager about a potential romantic relationship as he is about everything else in his life, but somehow he didn't and now he's hit with all this enthusiasm and it's a bit overwhelming, to be honest. But at the same time, it makes Hank absolutely giddy on the inside to have someone be as enthusiastic about him as Connor is. After his divorce, he hadn't expected to ever fall in love again, let alone have anyone reciprocate his feelings. But here he is, almost four years later, with an android that returns his feelings and can't wait to go on a date with him.  
  
"Well, let's make it two-hundred-seventy-seven, then", Hank says and gets to his feet, pulling Connor off of the bench with him. Connor doesn't let go of his hand, as they leave the park together and make their way back to Hank's car. He's cheering up quicker than Hank would have thought possible and he likes it a lot. When they finally reach Hank's car and Hank goes to open the driver's side door, Connor holds him back.  
  
"I should make sure you're not still drunk", he says in the most serious voice he can muster, but the grin on his face gives away the fact that he has an ulterior motive, "Just to be safe."  
  
"And how do we do that?", Hank wonders, deciding to indulge Connor and play along in whatever game the android wants to play.  
  
"I have something similar to a breathalyzer in my mouth", Connor replies without hesitation and Hank can't stop the laughter that bubbles out of him at the audacity of this android.  
  
"If I want to measure your bac, you'll have to-"  
  
"I got you, Con", Hank chuckles and presses their lips together in a soft kiss. It's clumsy and painfully obvious that Connor is entirely inexperienced at this, but the gentle press of his lips against Hank's is enough to keep the man satisfied.  
  
"You know, next time you could just ask for a kiss", Hank says, slightly breathless, once they break apart, "Or initiate one yourself, like a normal person."  
  
"It was more fun like this", Connor mutters, a deep blush tinting his cheeks, as he rounds the car to get in on the passenger side. Hank shakes his head, grinning at the android's antics and gets into the car, too.  
  
Once they're back at his place, he's forgotten for a few minutes, when Sumo hogs all of Connor's attention, begging for pets and belly rubs. Hank makes use of that time and makes himself a sandwich. When he's halfway through devouring it, Connor joins him at the kitchen table, asking which movie they want to watch first. Ever since Hank had begun to introduce Connor to 90s and early 2000s movies, claiming they were ‘classics', the android had become wary of his taste in movies. They eventually settle on Peter Pan and Hank watches, amused as Connor becomes more and more enraptured by the movie. Disney never seems to fail to work its magic – even on androids.  
  
Halfway through the movie, Connor cuddles up against Hank's side like he has done many times before. This time, it feels somewhat different, though. Less like a friend looking for comfort by another friend's side and more like getting to know the body of a potential lover in the most careful way possible. Hank wraps an arm around Connor and allows himself to caress his side with his fingers. A shudder runs through the android and Hank raises a brow at him.  
  
"Sorry, just a lot of new input", Connor mutters with a blush and Hank can't help but smile at that. He continues with the gentle touches while looking at the tv screen. Connor melts against him and even without looking at him directly Hank knows that this is the most relaxed the android has ever been. He can’t help but feel a little proud about the fact that he managed to get Connor into this state without actually doing much.  
  
At some point, Hank’s hand slides a little lower and his fingers come into contact with Connor’s skin, where the shirt he is wearing rode up a little. It’s not like Hank had never actually touched Connor’s skin directly but he had still wondered if it was different in the places he hadn’t touched yet. As his fingers ghost over Connor’s hip, Hank finds that the skin isn’t too different from the android’s hand or face. There’s only a little give to it. Not enough to feel like there is actual flesh underneath it but enough not to freak a human out. It’s strange. It feels as if Hank only pressed hard enough the skin would fade and he could touch Connor’s true form underneath it. The thought is thrilling.  
  
Hank continues his little exploration of Connor’s body until the android makes a strangled noise that captures his attention. He turns to Connor to find his eyes closed and another deep blush on his cheeks. His artificial breathing is more strained than usual and there’s a tell-tale bulge visible at the front of his jeans. Hank would have missed it if Connor’s hands hadn’t just been pressed there in an effort to cover himself. It’s unusual to see the android so shy about something and it’s adorable if Hank is honest with himself.  
  
“I’m sorry”, Connor says and his blush grows even darker if that is possible, “I know humans usually don’t engage in physical intimacy this early into a first date. But I thought about you touching me a lot these past months so you actually doing it is very exciting for me.”  
  
“Is it now? I wouldn’t have guessed”, Hank teases as he turns to be able to get a better look at Connor, “Didn’t you say something about this technically being almost our three hundredth date? I feel like in that case physical intimacy is long overdue. If you want it, that is.” Part of Hank wants to touch Connor just as badly as the android wants to be touched. Another tells him to take it slow. This is probably the first time Connor’s trying to initiate anything with anyone. They should probably be further down the line in their potential relationship before sex even becomes a factor, Hank figures, but Connor looks eager and excited and Hank’s only human.  
  
“I want you to touch me more than anything”, Connor admits and the raw want in his voice makes a shiver run down Hank’s spine. How could he possibly say no to that? Still, Hank forces himself to stay level-headed for just a while longer. He’s fucked up enough these past months and especially in the past few days. He doesn’t want to make another mistake and lose Connor for good this time.  
  
“Are you sure?”, he asks. Connor’s LED blinks yellow and something seems to snap inside of him. Before Hank can even react, the android climbs into his lap. Connor’s hands cup his face and force him to look deep into the android’s eyes.  
  
“There is nothing you need to worry about, Hank”, Connor says firmly, voice and expression serious, “I am old enough to make decisions for myself. I want this. I want you to touch me. I am consenting to this and all I want is for you to just touch me.” Connor grinds his hips down, dragging his clothed erection over Hank’s thigh. The android moans and his eyes fall shut once more.  
  
As if freed from some form of stupor, Hank’s hands rise to cup Connor’s face the way he has cupped his and pull the android into a kiss. It’s still inexperienced and clumsy but Hank can tell that Connor is trying his best and it makes a fondness spread in the man’s chest he hadn’t thought possible. He could spend hours on end just kissing Connor, tasting him and watching him learn but he doubts the android has the patience for that now. Like he wants to prove Hank’s point, Connor begins grinding down on Hank’s thigh in earnest now, moaning into the kiss until they break apart.  
  
Not wanting to make him wait any longer, Hank grabs the hem of Connor’s shirt and starts to pull upwards. Connor lets go of him for just enough time to take the article of clothing off and throw it somewhere behind him. Then, Connor’s hands are in Hank’s hair and his mouth is on Hank’s again. If he is being honest with himself, Hank can’t remember the last time anyone had been so eager to be with him. It is a huge ego-boost that is only slightly undercut by the fact that Hank’s own body doesn’t seem to want to participate in all the fun. In the end, Hank thinks he should have expected it. He’s over fifty and far from healthy so it shouldn’t come as a surprise that he couldn’t get it up as easily as he used to. Still, it stung a little. But Hank decides not to let his low self-esteem and malfunctioning body distract him from pleasuring Connor. The android would do anything for him and Hank would feel awful if he left him hanging now just because his shortcomings were getting to him  
  
He lets his hands roam over the android’s chest, toying with his nipples. At first, it’s more out of curiosity, to see if they’re as sensitive as a human’s would be. But when he rolls the nubs between his fingers, Connor moans so beautifully, Hank can’t let go of them anymore. He breaks their kiss and moves his mouth to one of the android’s nipples, while he continues caressing the other with his hand. It seems they’re even more sensitive than they would be in a human and Hank wonders briefly if that is something that’s programmed into Connor or if the android can control that himself.  
  
After a few long moments, Hank lets one of his hands slowly move lower on Connor’s body. When he reaches the front of the android’s pants, he opens the button there and pulls down the fly. At first, Hank wants to slip his hand down Connor’s pants and underwear to jerk him off but he changes his mind on a whim. His hand moves to Connor’s backside instead, where he shoves the android’s pants and underwear down just enough to give his hand some room to work. One of the globes of Connor’s amazing ass fits perfectly into his palm and Hank squeezes it tightly. Connor’s hips jerk forward and he mewls above him. Ever since they stopped kissing, Connor has become gradually louder and louder. The noises and babbled nonsense that fall from his lips are music to Hank’s ears and he wants to pull as many from the android as he possibly can.  
  
He moves his head to be able to mouth at Connor’ neck instead of his chest and the android lets out a high-pitched whine. Hank starts to wonder, whether Connor is just this sensitive all over and decides to ask him later. After all, the android’s never been shy about explaining his functions to Hank. But for now, Hank has more important tasks to tend to.  
  
The hand that’s on Connor’s ass squeezes a few more times before Hank slowly lets two of his fingers slip between Connor’s cheeks. When they brush over his hole, the android shudders and a stuttering breath, interlaced with static noises leaves his mouth. Hank lets his fingers circle around the artificial muscle a few times, teasing but never attempting to push inside. He already starts to regret that this is the only thing he can give Connor right now, given the lack of lubrication, when his fingers pass over Connor’s hole again and come back wet. Confused, Hank presses a little harder and more liquid begins to drip from Connor. It’s warm and almost of the same texture as most lube is. Hank is tempted to laugh at the realization that Connor appears to be self-lubricating but he’s pretty sure that would ruin the mood and he doesn’t want to do that to the android who’s still rutting against him, his movements becoming more and more erratic by the second. Instead, Hank decides to put his findings to good use.  
  
Emboldened by his discovery, Hank decides to test his luck and slowly but surely pushes one of his fingers inside Connor. He doesn’t get much further than the second knuckle, though, despite the lubrication. As soon as his finger breaches Connor’s body, the android clenches tightly around him and comes with a shuddering moan. Hank wraps his free arm around Connor to hold him tight and caress him through his climax. In the litany of moans and nonsense-words Hank hears Connor gasp his name a few times and it makes a pleasant warmth spread through his whole body.  
  
When Connor seems to have come down from his high, Hank finally dares to move and pull his finger out of the android. He’s rewarded with another broken moan and a kiss.  
  
“Thank you”, Connor whispers, when they break apart again. He presses his forehead to Hank’s and smiles brightly. His LED is a calm blue and he looks soft and satisfied.  
  
“You don’t need to thank me for that”, Hank snorts and can’t help but smile like an idiot, “It was a pleasure doing that to you.” Connor smiles brilliantly and presses another quick kiss to Hank’s lips.  
  
“In that case, I would like to do it again”, Connor announces and Hank is tempted to laugh. He should have expected Connor to be as eager about sex as he is in all other aspects of life, he thinks.  
  
“But I should take a shower first”, Connor muses, moving back to get some distance between their bodies, “And I will probably need something else to wear.”  
  
“I’m sure we’ll find something in my closet you can wear”, Hank assures him as Connor rises to his feet. It’s almost ridiculous to see how composed the android is already again. Just a minute ago, he’d been writhing and moaning in Hank’s lap and now he looks ready to go to work once he puts a shirt on.  
  
“Will you join me in the shower?”, Connor asks, tearing Hank out of his thoughts. There’s a wicked grin on his face and Hank doubts that the shower is actually at the forefront of Connor’s mind.  
  
“I would like for you to touch me some more”, the android tells him as if he had read Hank’s thoughts. Luckily, touching Connor is something Hank very much wants to do, too. And to think that just a few hours ago he had feared that Connor would never talk to him again. Hank would have never expected to ever again be lucky enough to find someone, who genuinely wants to be with him. Knowing that Connor wants that and wants it despite knowing of Hank’s many shortcomings is more than he could have ever asked for.  
  
Hank smiles brightly as he gets to his feet and pulls Connor into a long and tender kiss before he takes the android’s hand and lets Connor lead him to the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Well...this got longer than I expected. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Comments and kudos are much appreciated. You can also come say hi on twitter @NoiseStrangest .


End file.
